Jealousy
by HappyCatLuvsScissors
Summary: "You call it jealousy, I call it fear of losing you!" Bade oneshot.


**AN: I've not updated in a while but I wanted to write a one shot. It came into my head so I wrote it down! ENJOY!**

Beck Oliver returned home to his RV one night to find that the door was wide open. And on the door was a familiar footprint, identical to all the others that decorated his front door. When he walked in, surprise surprise, there was Jade sitting cross legged on his bed, giving him a death glare so scary yet so beautiful at the same time. Something only she was capable of. What had he done this time?

"You do realise that I gave you a key so you didn't have to kick down my door anymore, right?"

At that the death glare worsened. The glares this bad were usually reserved for Sinjin only. When Sinjin had done something REALLY bad. The Sinjin glare was not a good sign...

"Where were you today? I was knocking on your door and you didn't answer so I kicked down your door! I shouldn't NEED a key because you should be there when I want you. And then you didn't answer any of your texts!"

"I was with Cat. At Cat's house!"

"So you're leaving me for my best friend! You can just tell me if you want to break up with me you can just say! Obviously Cat is prettier and a better girlfriend than me!"

"Jade, we were working on an English project! You know that one you're supposed to be doing with Tori? And yeah, sure Cat's a sweet girl but she acts like she's half her age! And dating an 8 year old just isn't right. And my phone was dead."

"That's your excuse every time! And anyway it would be an 8 and a half year old. Cat's 17. You were there for a lot longer than you needed to finish the English project! You probably spent the whole time making out anyway."

"No, her brother dyed his dog red and then the dog ran all around the house and got red hair dye everywhere so I had to help her clean up."

"Oooooh riiiiiight! Likely story! Why do you keep hanging out with other girls? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Why are you so _jealous_?"

"YOU CALL IT JEALOUSY, I CALL IT FEAR OF LOSING YOU!"

Then there was a long, still silence. Not the calm kind of silence, the tense and awkward kind. It was broken by a quiet sob coming from Jade. Beck walked over to sit next to her on the bed. Jade immediately moved in closer to him, wrapped both arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"You're the only person who has ever loved me and I don't want you to leave so easily. I need you Beck!"

"Hey, that can't be true. Cat loves you! You should have heard her talking about you today! She went on for hours telling me how lucky I am to have you and how she thinks you're like a sister to her. And I'm sure your family loves you."

Well that wasn't something to be so sure about

Flashback

"_Daddy, look what I made at school today!" A 5 year old Jade said, handing a drawing to her father, a wide smile on her face and her big blue eyes sparkling. The young Jade had her long brown curls tied back with a pink bow to match her new pink dress._

"_This is me, and this is you, and this is my friend Cat, and this is our real cat, and this is a giraffe! We are all dancing in a flowery garden under a rainbow!"_

"_What do they teach you at school? How is this supposed to help you get a good job when you grow up? Like a lawyer or a doctor!"_

"_But I don't want to be a lawyer or a doctor! I like singing and drawing!"_

"_SINGING AND DRAWING WILL NEVER MAKE A LIVING! NO CHILD OF MINE IS GOING TO BECOME ANY KIND OF ARTIST!"_

_Jade had never seen her father so angry before._

"_I'm sorry Daddy! I love you!" Jade was close to tears._

"_What did I do to deserve such a worthless child?"_

_Those words still echoed in her head._

Jade began to cry some more. Her mascara was smudged and running down her perfect pale skin. Beck lifted her up into his lap to kiss her. She moved her arms to around his neck and kissed back. They were both smiling when they pulled apart.

"You're definitely not going to lose me and do you want to know why?"

"Because you take your PearPhone everywhere with you?"

"No... Wait, how would that help?"

"I know your password. I can track your phone using the internet."

"Oh you know my password do you? What is it then?"

"It's ILoveJade. I guessed it."

"Yep! And I'm not going to leave because I love Jade! And anyway, all the other girls have the same problem..."

"And what is that problem?"

"They're not you!"

"You're a sap, you know that? Now I'm tired, let me sleep!"

Beck adjusted their position so they were lying down on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the covers around them.

"You'd better not leave in the middle of the night. I still have my scissors in my pocket if you try!"

"I won't leave, I promise. Now give me the scissors. I don't want to wake up bleeding."

And with the scissors put away, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: Hehe that ending was awful! But maybe you liked it? Probably not. Please comment!**


End file.
